Optical projection devices such as business projectors are prevalent in the marketplace and in businesses for making presentations to clients and customers. A presentation can be recorded for future playback if the client or customer is not physically present to see it, but the recording of such presentations requires additional recording equipment. In addition, a presenter may need to further explain his or her presentation, often by writing on a white board or a chalkboard.